


1 + 1 = A Lot of Fun

by Bai_Marionette



Series: Sexy Addition [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Math is Sexy, Smut, Teacher!Ivan, Teacher/Student Romance, student!alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_Marionette/pseuds/Bai_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred could doze off in math class, no problems. Mr. Bragniski didn't really mind giving him detention either. But they both knew detention was code for 'I need you now.' Lucky for them, Ivan's classroom was at the end of the hall and he was known to stay late to "grade papers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 + 1 = A Lot of Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vodkaliciousunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaliciousunflower/gifts).



> This is actually a cute fic. I enjoy math, so Ivan being a sexy math teacher was a must here.

**1 + 1 = A Lot of Fun**

Sitting to the back of the classroom and lazily doodling in the page of his notes sat the American teen, only briefly looking up to the lesson on the board and then tuning in even more briefly to the lecture on how to get the equation done. Just another day in Math class, or it would have been had the teacher been anyone else.

"Alfred, since you haven’t said a word all period, anything you’d like to contribute to the problem?" Mr. Bragniski’s voice came from Alfred’s right and the teen masked his squirm well. The man knew how to use his accent just right, despite having been in the United States for quite some time, any time he said the teen's name, it was like liquid sex in his ears. 

Speaking of sex-

"Ah, no," Alfred replied, straightening up in his seat. "I’m good, the problem…looks good." He looked up to the board, whoa, they were further in the lesson than he thought. He smiled to hide the brief confusion in his eyes before he put his gaze back to his half-filled page of notes. "Yup, pretty good, so far, go on, Mr. B."

"Bragniski," the Russian teacher automatically corrected. He didn’t sigh, he was far too used to the other’s antics. Simply rolled his eyes as he said, "Alfred, you need my class to pass high school. Do you want to graduate?"

"Yeah, I wanna get out of here," Alfred said, casually, as he tipped back in his chair a bit and folded his arms behind his head. He grinned, "Why, you wanna keep me in your class or somethin’?"

"Hardly," the teacher said, coolly. His right hand twitched in his tight grip on the pen. "But I would like if you would have been paying attention: So, could you please go and do the first example problem."

"Sure thing, correct me if I’m wrong," Alfred said, grabbing his flag-themed pencil as he walked over to the overhead projector. He looked over the problem. Oh, he knew this - he didn’t even really need to take notes much, math wasn’t a problem. He just had a hard time…paying attention or at least, pretending to pay attention to the actual lesson.

Especially in this class, God, this class killed him. 

"I will," Bragniski answered, stepping back to reside on the wall. However, he quickly saw something from the corner of his eye as Alfred set up the problem, and made to snatch some girl’s phone as she texted in class. "Call home from the office during transition and have your parent get it, you know the rules," he said, as he went back to his back.

Alfred made to muffle his snort as he worked out the first level of steps. He shifted the numbers around to balance out the equation, got the variable alone simply enough, and then solved for zero. “Done,” he announced.

Mr. Bragniski glanced at the work and shook his head, smirking. “Now, check it, using the way I taught while you were off in la-la land.” Alfred frowned, narrowing his eyes briefly. Now, that was low.

"Fine," Alfred dragged out the word. He huffed his cheeks, and made a hasty show of his work for the problem. He glanced over it, and then pushed it up so that everyone could see. "Am I done now, Mr. B? I thought you were supposed to be the teacher."

"You may sit down now, Alfred, thank you," the older male responded, ushering him back to his seat. Said teen scoffed and made to retort back, but the older cut him off with a flat word of, "Say it - and you’ll be with on Friday for detention."

Alfred rolled his eyes, closed his mouth. He told himself to wait. He smirked as he went to his seat, shrugging off his teacher’s grasp. He threw a grin over his shoulder, making a gesture for the other to go back to what he had been doing. Mr. Bragniski shot him a dark look and then shook his head and went back his lecture, “Now, as I was saying…”

Alfred swallowed back the lump in his throat, looking away and pretending to read over his notes as he adjusted himself in the chair. No one had noticed but him? Good, that look was only for him. Only the elder knew how to make him cross his legs and flush without anyone knowing why, make him lick his lips in anticipation and just drive his loins wild - but oh, he was in class right now. They were in class right now. 

His teacher was a cruel master.

The next day was no different, Alfred seemed to only barely be paying attention; on and off again, he was called upon and to everyone’s surprise, he did the problem correctly. Even by their strict math teacher’s standards, down to the last exponent.

Everyone assumed that Alfred was simply a math whiz, but when asked if he was, Alfred simply laughed and said that math had never really been his interest, he just knew that 1 + 1 = 2.

2, as in a couple and as in the totally super secret and unbelievable thing that was going on right underneath their nose.

"Hey, Ivan," Alfred said, walking into the room, and taking a seat quickly in the free chair by the Russian's desk. "How were the freshmen today?" He grinned as he took up a seat and grinned as he tipped it back some on its hind legs.

"Jolly," the Russian bit out. He went on further to complain, as he pushed the papers aside on the desk. "Some of them have yet to watch their signs and as a result, they’ve yet to receive a higher grade on my tests.”

"Oh, c’mon, go easy on ‘em," Alfred grinned. "Like you do me."

"Unlikely, as eventually, even you caught on," Ivan said, going back to grading. He marked something wrong with his red pen, shaking his head slightly at the incomplete answer. "I had to beat it into your head long enough."

"Aw, wouldn’t you rather beat something else up?" Alfred grinned, starting to rise, grinning all the while. “You’ve been working an awful lot, lately. You seem tense.”

"I’d rather finish working, thank you," Ivan said in reply, marking something else wrong. "I’m not tense either," he added quickly to the end. Alfred grinned harder, snatching the pen and holding the writing utensil hostage. 

"Sure, you aren’t," he mocked. "Give it up."

"I have nothing to give, now hand me back my pen, Alfred," Ivan tried, patience already thin from his frustrations with his last class’ horrible effort. "I’m serious, hand it back."

"I’ll give it up, when you relax," the teenager mocked. He rolled his eyes. "Stop arguing with me, dude, you and I both know you need a break. Even a little one. You’re working too hard, you’re gonna break something."

Ivan paused, arm raised to take back his pen as he leveled his gaze with the teen. He didn’t blink, leaning back into his chair, propping his chin up on his hand, “And what do you suggest?”

Alfred grinned, “I should probably shut the door first.” Ivan’s violet eyes followed the other to the door, almost suspicious before he simply shook his head and sighed. Alfred grinned as he sat back down, pen in hand and the door looking to have been locked as well.

"Really, just to get my pen back?" He asked.

Alfred grinned, as he nodded. “Oh yeah, definitely worth it.”

"As you wish," Ivan reached across the desk and when he did, Alfred took the chance to lean forward and capture his lips in a kiss. It wasn’t so much demanding, as for passion - eager. Ivan noticed it right away. 

"For a pen?" His voice was flat, "In all seriousness, a pen?"

"More than a pen, babe," Alfred grinned and took a hold of the older male’s tie to pull him back in. He kissed him again, daring to lick across the Russian’s lips, pressing lightly for entrance. Ivan pushed back and Alfred almost mewled.

The beast was on its way.

Ivan pulled away first, looking at Alfred’s flushed face and floppy grin, and smiled. “You just want to do it in the classroom, such a naughty boy.”

"I thought we already established what kind of guy I was," Alfred pointed out, as he stood from his seat to walk around the desk. "Feelin’ up to it?"

"Don’t let me hurt you," Ivan’s eyes were a bit on the dark side and the sight sent chills up Alfred’s spine. He swallowed some, heart pounding in his ears, as he leaned back in slowly -

Ivan chose to get rid of the slow pace altogether and just yank the other by his collar into the kiss. And he kissed hard, the teen was barely given time to have a moment’s thought before a large and calloused hand was roaming under his shirt. He gasped into the kiss and then Ivan’s head was roaming down his neck, hands making to get rid of the shirt already, the elder was never really one for patience or drawn out foreplay.

Bites were laid under the American’s collarbone, hidden from plain sight but still there, as the younger bite his lip to hold back from the moans.  Ivan wasn’t through messing with him just yet, going back to kiss the other breathless as he tugged on the younger male’s belt to get it loose. Somehow his movements were hushed even though Alfred was forcibly trying not to make a sound.

Ivan made it hard to keep quiet - his tongue was wonderful. His hands placed just right, grip dominating on his sides and forcing him to the older male’s lap, everything he wanted - and what he already had in his possession. 

Before it had even registered to him, his pants had been lowered to his ankles and his boxers right behind them. Ivan still had his shirt and Alfred glared, “Double stand-“

His words were cut off as Ivan began stroking his flushed erection, all words in the form of an argument put to an end. The Russian mocked his flushed face as he kept on with a smile and said simply nothing, that dark look in his eyes still chills all the way down to Alfred’s toes. And he loved it.

He loved every second of it. Especially when Ivan finally took charge and let his own member breathe - he didn’t even hesitate in giving Alfred the fingers to suck on. His preparation was a bit rushed, but the sight of his enormous manhood throbbing against Alfred’s - the American could also ignore his slight irritation and maybe even the quick plunge that Alfred, himself, put himself through.

But the pain was good in a way, it made the pleasure stand out even more, and Ivan seemed to like the look it put on his face because when Alfred moved again, Ivan was grinning. 

The American took a shaky breath, thighs quaking as he made himself rise on the length, only making it halfway before he went back for the full feeling once more. He held back his moans behind his hand, but the older male saw the chance to remove them and swallow them with his mouth as he thrusted up.

On the first movement, he was a little off to the side - but the second try, he corrected himself and made Alfred let out a high-pitched squeak. His face was becoming more red by the minute and Ivan was enjoying it. His grip grew even tighter, and his strikes more powerful. Alfred fought to hold back any louder noises, he didn't want a flurry of people coming in - but his teacher was making that rather hard to do. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, whore?" Ivan whispered by Alfred’s ear. The teen felt like a puppet, Ivan’s own marionette, his head bouncing on his neck with his wonky and pleasured grin, and hands slipping and gripping at the arms of the chair like a lifeline. His gasps seemed to go like his rapid heartbeat, in between brief utterances of ‘fuck’, ‘more’ and the very abundant desperate breaths of Ivan’s name.

"I-I can’t h-," Alfred started and Ivan halted. 

"Don’t even, slut," Ivan said, and his movements halted, as he held the other at his brink, holding himself at the other’s prostrate. "I didn’t say you could cum yet."

The dark look saw the teen right to his center, leaving him exposed and vulnerable - and he loved it.

Alfred whimpered, the pleasure flooding his senses and making his nails dig into the arm’s handle. He was going to leave a mark, that would be hard to explain.

"P-please," Alfred tried, but he knew that his request would be denied. Just as he had predicted, Ivan shook his head no but made to stroke the teen’s member into a further salute. The teen’s breaths were taking more from him than he was taking in.

"N-no, fuck," Alfred breathed. Ivan leaned up further, restarting his pace but slower, all the power, but half the pace, and it was slowly driving Alfred mad. "Ivan-"

"Hm? Yes," Ivan said, smoothly. He made sure to thrust up at Alfred’s sweet spot, as he took a firm grip on his chin.  He answered the unspoken question in the teen's eyes, that short sight of vulnerability Alfred always got right before he reached his limits, it was a constant. A constant variable that Ivan always knew the answer to,"Yes, always and for as long as I can."

He didn’t say ‘forever’, he didn’t like the word, and he avoided using it. "Can you hold?"

 ”I-” Alfred began, but then his breath seized in and he found himself emptying his release into Ivan’s hand. “N-no,” he slurred as the afterglow washed over him and Ivan’s look softened some.

"Thanks for being honest," Ivan smirked, and Alfred almost thought the other was about to pull off and make him blow him under the table - but he didn’t. Instead of pulling completely out, the other pushed back in - repeatedly. 

The stars came back to Alfred’s vision and he briefly saw Ivan tense as he received a bite on the lower base of his neck with all of the others. When no warmth filled him, and he blushed, frowning, as he heard Ivan grunt and pull free. The fucker had the nerve to smirk, slipping off the used condom, “What? Surprised?”

"When did you you-" Alfred began.

Ivan giggled, shushing him, "The power of the Math Gods helped me."

"Thanks for ruining the moment, ass," Alfred snarled, blushing as he stood on shaky legs, pulling up his pants. Ivan had already hid himself back away, no one would ever know.

Alfred took check of his self, he felt good and he looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary. There was a slight ache in his lower back but nothing he couldn’t drive home with. But one thing he noticed: Where was his shirt?

"Looking for this?" Ivan held up said article, still smirking. Alfred made to snatch it back when Ivan offered his palm. "My pen."

Alfred blinked and then sputtered on a laugh, as he dug in his pocket to retrieve it. “I tried.”

"You surely did," Ivan said, smirk slimming down to a smile. "Drive safely," he warned, as Alfred pecked his lips in good-bye. "I mean it, and no texting."

"Yes, mother," Alfred mocked as he went out of the back door to avoid being seen. "See ya tomorrow when I ace your test again!"

"Jones, your period’s test is next Friday."

"Whatever."


End file.
